


Without you

by djdjfhsjxbd



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, but for now u must cry, it ends hppily i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djdjfhsjxbd/pseuds/djdjfhsjxbd
Summary: Lilith knows that one day she will have to move on, not out of choice, but out of necessity. She is an immortal demon, Zelda is not. On day she will wake up and Zelda won't; she doesn't know how she will cope





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt that I found on tumblr: “What if one day I wake up and you don’t?”  
> I hope you enjoy this, feel free to give advice/feedback or prompts xxx

Zelda reached out in her sleep, searching for her girlfriend, however she was met with nothing but the cold linen bedsheet. Groggily she opened her eyes and glanced round the room. Lilith was nowhere to be seen. It was not an unusual occurrence to find the other side of the bed cold and empty, but when it happened Zelda would be able to hear the wild-haired wonder in the shower, for some reason Lilith enjoyed showering in the middle of the night, or she would see her curled up in the plush arm chair next to Zelda’s side of the bed watching her sleep with a soppy look on her face. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she reached for her silk robe and padded across the soft carpet, making her way out of the room. When she got downstairs, Zelda checked all the rooms, but still her lover was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a cold hellfire-like glow caught the corner of her eye, it was coming through the small pane of glass in the front door.  
Slowly, as not to startle Lilith, she turned the handle of the front door and opened it to reveal the goddess sat on the wooden deck stairs. She had conjured up a scarecrow made of blue luminescent hellfire and she was pulling it apart using her magic. “Lilith, my love, are you alright?”. Shocked at the sudden interruption she turned around, not realising that her fresh tear tracks where made glaringly obvious by the hellfire reflecting off of them. “Zelda, you should be asleep”, her attempt at being commanding lost as her voice trembled with fresh, unshed tears. Zelda reached out her hand, “Come back to bed darling, you’ll catch a cold if you’re not careful”, keeping her face turned away from Zelda, Lilith reached at a hand, but tugged her to sit on the stairs next to her, their bodies as close as possible. Zelda felt the familiar warmth radiating from the demon’s body, she was the Queen of Hell after all- Hellfire ran through her veins. Voice cracking, Lilith whispered, “I love you Zelda Spellman, so, so, so much. I love you,” she clung tighter to Zelda’s body, “I love you, I love you, I love you”. She repeated this like a mantra, or a prayer, she clung to Zelda like she was the only thing stopping her from floating away into the dark abyss that was the night sky, her erratic breath becoming more and more panicked by the minute. “Breath in, breath out, come on, nice and steady, I’ve got”. After what felt like hours, but was probably just minutes, Lilith had calmed down, she wiped away her tears, “Sorry, I-uh I didn’t want you to see that.”   
“What happened, I know you’re not alright Lily, you haven’t been for days. I’m worried”  
“It’s noth-“  
“It’s clearly not nothing”, Zelda snapped, immediately regretting it once she saw Lilith physically withdraw from her. “I’m- I’m sorry, I’m really worried about you, please let me help you”  
Lilith’s internal monologue was going into over drive, should she tell Zelda, what if she laughed, what if she didn’t love her as much as she thought she did. “Lily, I can practically see the cogs turning in your head. I want to help you, I will love you forever and I will always be here for you”. That was the last straw, Lilith broke down with fresh sobs. It was all to much because as much as Zelda wanted to promise that she would be with her forever, Lilith knew that one day she wouldn’t be; maybe it wouldn’t be out of choice, but one day Zelda wouldn’t be there with her and she would have to move on.


	2. Prologue (continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> firstly ive decided that these first 2 chapters are going to be prologues that the main story. secondly ive decided that the dark lord has not been overthrown yet, this is what the story is going to be about.

_Lilith’s internal monologue was going into over drive, should she tell Zelda, what if she laughed, what if she didn’t love her as much as she thought she did. “Lily, I can practically see the cogs turning in your head. I want to help you, I will love you forever and I will always be here for you”. That was the last straw, Lilith broke down with fresh sobs. It was all too much because as much as Zelda wanted to promise that she would be with here forever, Lilith knew that one day she wouldn’t be; maybe it wouldn’t be out of choice, but one day Zelda wouldn’t be there with her and she would have to move on._

The lovers sat in silence, both waiting for Lilith to find the words she so desperately needed to voice. “But you won’t” “What do you-“ “You won’t always be here for me”, there was a bitterness in her voice that Zelda clearly misread as being directed at her. In fact, it was aimed at pretty much anything and everything but Zelda, “Of course, I will, have I ever done anything to give you doubt about that”, her tone was biting and harsh. “No, that’s-” “Exactly, I will always be here for you, trust-” “BUT YOU WON’T”, the silence that followed was unbearably painful, almost as painful as it was for Lilith to look at Zelda and see the tears starting to form, slowly growing and rolling down her face. The silence stretched out between them, making them feel miles apart, despite only being a few steps away. “What if one day I wake up and you don’t? Because one day that is what’s going to happen. It’s only after meeting you that I realised my immortality was a curse, I am destined to live forever at the will of the Dark Lord so that I may serve him. We have been lucky to have had this time where we can hide away from him, but don’t you see. Its only a matter of time before that changes and…I don’t know how I will live without you.” The very last part had been said so quietly Zelda was not sure that it hadn’t just been a figment of her imagination. “You will live, you will live because you will have to. And you will carry on, day in and day out until one day when I am nothing but a mere-” “Zelda, without you I would only exist, in fact, I think that I only truly started living after I met you. And one day either, you will die or Satan will find out about this, and when He does I dread to think about what he will do you” “I will never leave you, even the wrath of Satan himself couldn’t take me away from you”, coming from anyone else Lilith might have questioned this, but she could see the fire in Zelda’s eye- no, she could see the hellfire. It was in that moment that she realised that Zelda was destined to rule by her side, both of them, the Queens of Hell. “Zelda,” the red head saw darkness and determination take over her lover’s face, “we have a king to kill.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so now there is a choice; either the dark lord is still around and they haven't over thrown him yet, or they have. I don't know which one would be best to do, but either way im going to continue with this story


End file.
